


Zetsubou Aquarium

by the_great_nagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: A lot of bad things happen, Death, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou thought this was school. Instead, he woke up taped to an empty tank. Welcome to the Aquarium Life of Mutual Killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zetsubou Aquarium

Hope's Peak Academy was a school for esteemed and intelligent students. Each one of them excelled in a particular field, all carrying skill levels that were meant for the best. Somehow, Shou became one of them. Despite his stocky figure and slightly lacking intelligence, Shou managed to gain a title. Granted, SHSL Cosplayer isn't exactly a name to be proud of, but it was enough to make him feel less like the moron he'd always been.

He thought this was school. Instead, he woke up taped to an empty tank.

He didn't remember falling asleep, to be honest. He walked in through the door, and everything was a darkening blur. He must have passed out in the doorway. Maybe he was drugged? Considering the fact that he was stuck to a fishless fish tank with stupidly strong packing tape, he figured it was safe to guess such. What the hell could anyone from that school want from him? Since when did Hope's Peak have a fish tank?

"Upp och hoppa."

The voice of a female entered his ears. She was no doubt speaking in tongues. Sadly, Shou was completely monolingual. He took years of English, but barely knew a lick of it, so how the hell could he understand this? It sounded like German satanic rituals.

"Kan du höra mig?"

"Uh..."

"Duktig pojke. Mitt namn är Hedvig Engman. Svara på mina frågor annars skjuter jag skallen av dig. Förstå?"

"Uh...oui?"

"Spela inte dum. Jag är på dig, maggot." She roughly flicked him on the forehead, seeming to revel in his yelp of surprise and pain. "Ge mig svar eller säga adjö till ditt huvud."

"W-well, I, uh..."

"Skynda dig, jag jävla törstig! Tycker du inte talar svenska? Alla talar jävla svenska!"

"I-I can't understand what yer sayin'!"

"Well Jesus fucking Christ, why didn't you say something, you colossal dumbass?!"

"...Oh." He went beet-red, staring down in sheer regret of his own stupidity. "S-sorry, miss."

"Don't call me miss. That's formal and stupid. I'm Hedvig. Hedvig Engman. SHSL Hitwoman." She pulled out a very small knife, poking it against Shou's tape-covered chest. "Now tell me what you know, or I'll slice your nostrils."

"Gyah! I-I don't know nothin'! I jus' walked through the door 'n passed right out, a-an' then I woke up here!"

"A likely story, maggot. That's exactly what happened to me, and you can't play dumb, you shit!" She prodded his chest and stomach, watching him squeal. "Though I doubt a stupid man like you could perform such a large feat. Fuck, there's all this muscle and a sudden lump a' fat where your stomach's supposed to be..."

"Shuddup! W-where is everyone? I wanna go home!"

"Well, we're gonna have a problem then! As far as I'm concerned, the door is locked. Låst. Varje dörr är låst!"

"Every single door?!"

"Yes, every single door. Plus, the windows are boarded tighter than a virgin's asshole."

Not only was Hedvig rude and violent, she was also apparently incredibly vulgar. Shou wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with this. He was honestly still exhausted.

"Look, c-can we at least search fer some other people? P-please?"

"...Fine." She brought the knife to Shou's side, cutting down the wall of tape and freeing him. She tugged him away from the glass wall by his tank-top sleeve. Upon further inspection, the tank was in fact empty. The only thing it contained was water. Not a single fish in sight. "Get moving."

With a jolt and a return to reality, Shou began marching down the hallway, straight-legged like a soldier. Hedvig followed behind him, quickly walking with her chest puffed out confidently. Shou could only guess what she planned to do when she found the others. No doubt, a stupid amount of swearing would be involved.

Voices came from behind a door. The two knew they had found their destination, and entered the semi-crowded room...


End file.
